


Unspoken

by ilcocoabean



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: Some things are said, some things just don't need to be.(AKA five times Spock said he loved Kirk without really saying it and one time Jim did)





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [LJ](https://sandedletters.livejournal.com/6912.html) ([DW](https://sandedletters.dreamwidth.org/30573.html) mirror) in Feb 2011 and never uploaded it here!

Kirk found himself lying on the ground surrounded by trees and dirt. The humidity was making him even drowsier than he already was. At this rate he was either going to pass out from the heat or the arrows stuck in his side. One had been broken off by his fall but now Spock was having difficulty pulling the other piece out. They wouldn't have been in this situation of course if their communicators actually worked.

“Scotty, beam us up!” He hissed at a particular harsh tug by Spock.

He received no answer. He fell back to the ground with a huff, listening to the screams and guttural yelling mixed with hysterical laughter echoing all around them. Kirk was sure there was something interfering with the signal if the presence of Romulans gave any indication. If only they could get out of this forest, then maybe––

“Spock.” Kirk gasped. “Get out of here. You’ve got to–-” He doubled over as he poured blood into his hand. The pain had intensified. He looked up, trying to continue. “Spock…”

Those intense dark eyes were the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness. At least he wouldn't hear Bones bitching afterward.

**.**

It was later when he awoke in sickbay (and _after_ Bones yelled at him for the umpeeth time that dammit, Jim had to stop trying to be a hero all the time) that he found out that the natives had simply stopped once night fell. This had given Spock the chance to escape with Kirk on his back and into safe ground just on the outskirts of the forest.

As Spock stood there stiffly by the biobed, Kirk found himself watching those eyes. He hadn't been drugged enough to not notice the relief in those eyes. He smiled at him just as he began to drift into an easy sleep.

**. . .**

Kirk was standing alone on the Observation deck. Their leave on Earth had only been for a week yet those seven days had been enough to make sure he never set foot in Iowa again. The visit to his mother’s place had been awkward at best (visiting neighbors kept saying how proud she should feel but she had been unable to say a word) and depressing at worst (her eyes constantly misted over whenever she looked at him).

“I don't blame you,” she had said.

But somehow Kirk still felt that in some small way she did. It wasn't either of their fault, it was just human nature. And that's why Kirk couldn't help but feel disgust like he did all those years ago when Winona left him on a farm with a new husband and a brother who left as well.

He pushed those thoughts away and continued to look at the stars. Here, he could finally unwind and relax. They wouldn't be arriving at their new destination for another half hour so he could hang around and (hide) rest. He didn’t even notice when someone else entered.

“Captain.”

Blinking out of his reverie he turned and saw Spock standing there.

“Spock?” Kirk asked.

“It recently came to my attention that you play chess."

Kirk nodded. Of course he would know. It was on his file. But then that meant––

“Since our mission has begun I have found myself lacking a suitable opponent…”

Oh... Kirk knew where this was going.

“Would you care to join me for a match?”

“Of course.”

Kirk allowed Spock to steer him out of the room, and successfully refrained from jumping when a warm hand stayed on his arm as they stepped out into the crowded hallways of crew members rushing about. He did however, smile.

**. . .**

They were on a diplomatic mission on planet Olympia and welcoming the Olympians into the Federation. Kirk had talked, danced with a few and ate everything with a smile. All was fine except for the pretty young girl that kept trailing after him. She looked no older than twelve but her guardians assured him she was over thirty annuals.

“Captain Kirk what else do you do on such a grand ship?” She batted her eyelashes prettily, round purple eyes staring up at him.

“Lots of things.” Kirk was careful not to roll his eyes at her obvious approaches.

“You never get lonely or bored?” She played with her hair a bit and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her too revealing dress.

“No, I have plenty of work to keep me busy.” He chose to ignore the first part of the question. The last thing he needed was to wind up in a forced marriage with some native’s daughter (again).

“You will be on planet for the Lunar festival will you not?” She leaned a little closer into his personal space.

“Yes, I intend to be around.” Kirk took a slow step back.

“Well maybe I could show you around the city when you have free time!” She smiled brilliantly. “I know everything about the city, I’d be more than happy to show you some of our beauties.”

“Thank you for the invitation but––”

“Captain.”

The tension in his shoulders left once he heard the voice. His savior! Before he could even look behind him to smile at his first officer, he felt a firm hand settle on his shoulder and warm breath tickle his ears. He froze.

“Dr. McCoy has requested you see him immediately. Apparently another officer has reacted badly to something in the punch. He wishes to inquire after your health.”

Kirk blinked, caught off guard by the other's close proximity. Realizing the young girl was still watching him, he laughed a little breathlessly.

“I’m sorry Miss––?” Shit he didn’t even know her name.

“Myrtle.” She supplied with an easy grin. “I’ll allow Mr. Spock to take you away.” She giggled. “It appears to me you are… ah––wanted elsewhere...”

And with that she skipped away, golden locks lost amid the crowd.

“What the hell?” Kirk blinked. Realizing that the hand was still on his shoulder, he turned to Spock and shot him a grateful smile. “Thank you Mr. Spock. I thought she’d never give up.”

**.**

It was later (after he had heard Bones' muttering and grumble over alien food) just as he was retiring and biding the guests good night that he realized the true identity of the girl.

“Please extend my thanks to the lovely lady, Myrtle for her company this evening.” He bowed to the King when he couldn’t find her himself (not that he looked very hard anyway).

“The Royal Matchmaker?” He laughed. “Why, I wasn’t aware of her presence! I’ll be sure to send your kind words Captain Kirk.”

Just as he felt the familiar tingling feeling of dematerialization he turned to Spock and mouthed the word, “Matchmaker?”

**. . .**

Spock asked Kirk to dance. It was their annual Christmas party and everyone had been eying the two for any public displays of affection on Kirk’s part only to be floored when Spock initiated it. They probably weren't as surprised as Kirk who allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor by his boyfriend.

The song was slow and soft and Uhura was singing on stage with McCoy behind her on a guitar. Those that were dancing tried not to stare at their commanding officers but it was such a sight to behold the stoic half-Vulcan and their once Tomcat captain together. It was as if they had all slipped into another world––all they needed was for Chekov and Sulu to get away from their secluded corner and join the romantic atmosphere.

As Kirk danced he hardly noticed the looks and whispers they were receiving. He just kept his eyes trained on Spock, smiling at the affection lying deep within those depths. The song drew to a close and Spock slowed down further, hands sliding up to cup his face. Kirk's smile turned softer and he leaned his head up to receive a small reverent kiss on his forehead.

_Yes, this was––_

**. . .**

Kirk was running. The atmosphere on the planet was denser than that of Earth's but thankfully Bones had injected something into his blood stream to help. The sabotage had worked to almost perfection except he hadn't known that Klingons would be stationed on the outskirts of the headquarters.

As he ducked behind some rocks, he heard the shots go off behind him. He set his phaser to kill and turning around, fired two quick shots. His targets fell to the ground and ignoring the grazed shot that some native had fired (damn Bones was going to have a fit) he set off again. Making it to the shelter of rocks where he had left Ensign Brown and Lieutenant Sulu he flipped his communicator to life:

“Kirk to Enterprise, three to beam up!” he barked, reaching over he slung the unconscious Ensign's arm around his neck.

“Aye Cap'n just hold still.” Scotty's voice was like music to his ears.

He watched as the scenery around him fell away from his vision and closed his eyes. He opened them and was welcomed by the beautiful sight of his lady. With a grateful sigh he stepped off the pad, allowing Sulu to take Brown to the stretcher waiting for him. Kirk was exhausted, bruised and bloody but he was still grinning. He heard the familiar curse from Bone's mouth as he rushed into the room tricorder in his hand. He allowed his relief to wash over into the bond as he looked up to see the doors open.

His heart leapt to his throat when he noticed the outline of the bandage beneath the blue uniform. That didn't deter the steady stride and calm exterior of his bondmate. He smiled a little. He had expected Spock to come see him as soon as he woke up, he expected Spock to lecture over Kirk's recklessness and cite regulations, he even expected to hear his stony Vulcan to communicate through the bond how relieved he was.

What he didn't expect was for Spock to walk right up to him and pull him into his arms. 

Kirk didn't expect the half-Vulcan to draw him forward into the warm welcoming mouth he enjoyed so much, much less did he expect this to occur right in the transporter room. Shocked by the public display, his mind reeled with a duality of sensations and thoughts.

_––soworried––I'mallrightyoushouldn'thavegottenoutofbed––noharmcametomeyoucouldhave––ShhhI'mokay––_

The room faded away from his consciousness as Spock tightened his hold on him and brought their hands together, fingers tracing over his and sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. The kiss came to a stop as a staged cough filtered into his ears. Bringing their foreheads together Spock let go of his lips but didn't move away. For a moment they stood like that––Captain and First officer, best friends and lovers––breath dancing over cheeks and eyelashes.

Then he opened his eyes and looked up at Spock with a smile.

“I am glad you sustained less damage than originally predicted,” Spock whispered.

“Me too Spock,” Jim murmured. “Me too.”

**. . .**

Kirk was in his quarters with Spock at his side. Placing the padd on the nightstand he turned over to regard Spock. The half Vulcan sat propped up against their bed, reading. He looked so out of place, sitting on the bed, back straight and legs extended in a perfect parallel line to the edge of the bed. He would have been sitting in a chair at a desk but Kirk had convinced him otherwise.

Kirk propped himself up and laid his head comfortably on his lover's shoulder, rejoicing in the lack of stiffness that used to meet him in the first month of their relationship. He inhaled the scent of his lover and idly traced a circle on his leg.

“Spock?” He asked.

“Yes Captain?”

“Jim.” Kirk murmured letting his arm slip around the slender waist.

“Yes, Jim?”

Kirk looked up at him and extended his two fingers. Spock put the padd down and returned the gesture with a slight curve to his lips that always delighted Kirk. Leaning over he used his other hand to draw the half-Vulcan in for a kiss. Lips swept over his softly, tongue grazing over the bottom before he opened and allowed the tongue to slip inside. Leaning back, Spock followed him, bodies seeking each other as they sank deeper into one another. Familiar fingers moved up to his face and Kirk felt his heart sing with completion. 

_I love you, th'y'la._


End file.
